


the rain

by sournap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: College, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rain, Semi-Short, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sournap/pseuds/sournap
Summary: Karl was an interesting man.He met him at Sapnap’s job, a cafe. When he did, he had accidentally spilt coffee onto the man’s sweater. It was pretty funny, really, because then Karl apologized a million times, and promised he’d make it up to him. After that incident, they began hanging out a bit more.And then, Sapnap got to know him.based off of an oh wonder song. kind of.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	the rain

Sapnap hovered his fingers over the cold glass. It was covered in fog, a thin but not entirely transparent blanket of water vapor coating the inside. He was resting his head in his arms, but his head was slightly tilted up to look out of the window. The man’s lips were slightly parted, exhaling warm breath onto the window. This simply made it more foggy. 

He was tired. College was beating his ass. On top of a multitude of other issues, personal or other. He’d call Dream, his best friend of many years, but he was too busy with his new boyfriend. George, or something or other. Sapnap scoffed to his empty apartment. He was a little more than annoyed with how affectionate they were to each other. It was gross. Also, it made him feel more alone. 

His phone chimed happily, ruining his sulking. He would’ve checked it, but he was rather tired. The black haired man’s limbs were heavy, weighing him down. He imagined himself taking the phone out of his pocket and turning it on, but he didn’t do it. 

Maybe he was stalling, and lying to himself. He knew who the text was from, because of the specific tune he had set for the specific person. Either way, only two people actually bothered to text him. 

His mother, which was explainable enough, and… Karl. 

Karl was an interesting man.

He met him at Sapnap’s job, a cafe. When he did, he had accidentally spilt coffee onto the man’s sweater. It was pretty funny, really, because then Karl apologized a million times, and promised he’d make it up to him. After that incident, they began hanging out a bit more. 

And then, Sapnap got to know him. 

The brunette was kind. He was excitable, and thoughtful. He was like a puppy, really. Sapnap had more than once imagined the man with floppy dog ears and a wagging tail. On his breaks, the two men would eat lunch together and talk about their lives. Their interests. Their hobbies. Their dreams. Eventually, secrets, and emotions. Personal things.

He knew that Karl liked milk with his tea. He knew that Karl never slept with the lights out. Sapnap knew that Karl enjoyed movies directed at children because they were more interesting to him. Karl liked listening to very intense pop music, and he liked watching YouTube a lot. He enjoyed playing video games a lot, and was currently majoring in Drama in the college that Sapnap attended. He was scared of lightning, and had the softest skin in the world. 

And naturally, Sapnap knew this all because he was absolutely in love with the man. Head over heels. He sighed angrily to himself, wondering how the hell this happened. Well, he supposed he  _ did  _ know. Karl was the first person in a long time to be genuinely interested in what he had to say. It was a little overwhelming how Sapnap would say something, and Karl would have his eyes on him excitedly each time. 

But the last time they had seen each other, which was at least a month ago, the two had kissed. It was more of Sapnap leaning in, gently brushing his lips against Karl’s, really. And Karl had looked at him in surprise, and opened his mouth to speak. Then, Sapnap had walked away after that. He had retreated to his apartment despite the fact that he still had one more class that day. 

Sapap pulled out his phone finally. His eyes drifted to the clock on his wall as it read 6:03pm, then back at his text messages. 

karl jacobs <3

_ hey  _

_ (delivered 5:35pm) _

_ can you meet me at the bus stop? _

_ (delivered 5:36pm) _

_ please _

_ (delivered 5:39pm) _

_ it’s important. _

_ (delivered 5:39pm) _

Karl’s speech bubble popped up once more, but stopped once Sapnap began typing. Another thing Sapnap noticed. He noticed too much about Karl. He needed to get a hobby, other than just being Karl’s admirer.

His fingers flew across the keyboard as he typed out a response. Quickly, he said that he could be there in a few minutes. Sapnap stood up stiffly and made sure his keys were on him. Then, he pulled a sweater over his shirt and walked out.

It was raining heavily. Somehow, Sapnap didn’t notice it earlier when he was looking out of the window. He wished he had brought an umbrella, but he was already late replying to Karl, so he’d have to tough it out. He put the hood of his sweater over his head, hoping it’d help at least a little bit.

Sapnap sped up his pace a bit, turning the corner. He saw the bus stop, and Karl in his iconic multicolored hoodie. Another thing he thoroughly enjoyed about the brunette was how flashy he dressed. It was endearing. He was endearing. 

“You kept me waiting,” Karl said in a light tone. He held his hand out, pulling Sapnap out of the rain. On the bench, Karl had an umbrella laying by itself. He hugged the darker haired man, his embrace lingering for only a few moments before pulling back. Sapnap took note of how his hair was wet. He must’ve been playing in the rain. 

Sapnap could only smile back, helplessly. His cheeks felt warm. He was grateful that he bundled up nicely too, because he felt pretty warm. Heavy dread loomed over his head. He had a good feeling he knew what this was about. 

“Thanks for coming." 

“Anytime,” Sapnap said. He meant it, honestly. “What’s this about?” He wanted to try to play dumb. 

Karl fidgeted with his fingers. He did that when he was anxious. “Well… I couldn’t talk to you about this over text, or even video call. It’s too important.” He gave a small smile but it dissipated quickly. Sapnap hung on his every word, listening carefully for the moment that he would tell him that he wanted to stop being friends. “I… well, it’s been on my mind for a while. The… when we… kissed.” 

Sapnap nodded. “Me too.” His cheeks warmed when he realized he had interrupted Karl. “Sorry, continue,” he mumbled. 

Karl gave a sweet smile, but dropped it again. “Well… what do you think about me? I… Do you like me? I-I feel like… you don’t. You’re… I dunno. I like you. I want you to like me back, but I can’t tell with you.” 

The darker haired man was in shock. He felt like he had just lost his breath, really. It was an achey feeling in his chest, horrible but good. He was happy about this, actually. Very happy. It was a happy surprised feeling. “I do! I thought… well, I thought you didn’t like me back.” 

Karl seemed a little upset at that. “I thought I made it obvious!” 

Sapnap snorted. “You should do a better job next time.” 

“Hey! It’s not like you were any better,” Karl obected, but smiled nonetheless. He was silent for another moment, letting the bantering pass for a bit. Then, he asked a question. “Can you… can you kiss me?” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Sapnap confessed with a slight grin. He took the man’s hand and kissed it. 

“Sap, I…” Karl exhaled lightly. His fingers were cold. He was cold. 

Sapnap kissed his hand softly, noticing the stark contrast between their temperatures at the moment. He pulled the man closer a bit with his arm, kissing up his neck. He stopped to look into Karl’s eyes, his gorgeous eyes. He was so happy, he smiled goofily and kissed Karl.

It was nothing like their kiss from a while ago. Instead, it reciprocated, and sweet, and so nice. Sapnap tilted his head a little, gently holding Karl. 

A flash of lightning broke their romance. Karl jumped, whining in fear. He looked around worriedly. 

“Do you want to go to my house?” Sapnap offered, and Karl nodded furiously. 

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop writing things only in one night. this isnt even proof read and it was supposed to be angst but my brain decided i needed to make fluff. oh well, sometime else. 
> 
> comments/feedback is appreciated <33


End file.
